The Swan Princess
by emileighhs
Summary: Piper McLean is kidnapped by a sorcerer, held captive at an enchanted lake, and put under a spell that turns her into a swan by night. The spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love. Will Piper's love, Prince Jason Grace, be able to break the spell? Not only does this involve some Jasper, but there are other demigods too!


_Hi okay so this story is pretty much exactly like The Swan Princess by Nest Family Entertainment and Rich Animation Studios (and distributed by Columbia Tristar, New Line Cinema, and Turner Home Entertainment) so the plot is **not mine! **I'm just adding my own twists and turning it into Jason and Piper featuring some other favorite demigods! The first few chapters are going to be exactly like the movie so please bear with me while I get the story going! Okay, enjoy!_

* * *

King Tristan McLean was pacing back and forth furiously outside the chambers of his love. He was not allowed in while she was giving birth. _Giving birth. _Tristan was aging quickly and had no children, so when he heard that the woman he had romantic affairs with was _pregnant, _he couldn't have been happier. He was not married to her. When he asked, she declined politely and said she couldn't marry him.

Tristan didn't mind though-he understood that she was much needed somewhere else and she couldn't be tethered down to a mortal kingdom.

The doors to the chambers burst open and Tristan spun quickly, his breath catching. One of the nurses was walking towards him, carrying a small pink bundle. Pink? He had a daughter.

Tristan met her halfway, smiling excitedly. The nurse passed the bundle over, smiling back at him. He held the baby against his chest. She blinked up at him with big blue eyes and Tristan felt his heart pound. This little baby girl was his. He looked back up and the nurse was still standing there, still slightly smiling.

"Where is she?" he asked. She automatically knew who he was talking about. Her smile faltered.

"She left."

"She left? Already?"

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Tristan knew she was wondering how a woman who quite literally just gave birth, just get up and leave. She didn't question it, thankfully.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you," he said and he began to walk towards to balcony. He could see the people below, waiting in excitement, and as he stepping into view, it took them just a second to notice the baby in his arms before they all cheered.

* * *

Two year old Jason Grace felt his mother's hand press into his back as she guided him forward. He was clutching a small golden locket in his chubby hands as a gift for King Tristan's new daughter. There was a large crowd of people and Jason was glad for his mother's hand. He didn't want to get lost. They reached a small clearing where people weren't standing and in the middle of the circle was a bassinet.

"Go on," his mother urged him. He pouted up at her. He didn't want to go alone-not with the loose circle of people around him. She smiled gently, easing Jason's panic and pushed on his back. He walked forward and leaned over the side of the bassinet. The two month old baby on the inside blinked up at him.

Jason pulled his hand over the side and dangled the locket in front of her. She watched it, her eyes following it steadily, before she reached out and grabbed it, cooing slightly. Jason let go and she pulled it towards her mouth. He hoped she liked it.

Tristan watched as Jason gave Piper the locket. He smiled, his eyes drifting across the people before he noticed Jason's mother, a queen. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled, walking towards him. When she stopped next to him, both pairs of eyes drifted back towards the children. Their eyes snapped back to each other and it seemed like an idea sparked inside both of their heads.

"They should marry," Catherine, Jason's mother, said, her blue eyes wide. Tristan felt himself nodding. It wasn't unusual for children of kings and queens to be betrothed.

"But we shouldn't force them," Tristan said. "We don't want them to resent each other."

"Every summer we should meet and maybe they would fall in love," Catherine said, her eyes drifting towards her son. "It's the perfect way to unite our kingdoms," she added.

Tristan nodded again. The more they discussed it, the better it sounded. By the time Catherine and Jason left, they agreed to meet again in six years to give the children enough time to grow.

* * *

Piper did not want to go meet a stupid boy. She did not like the ship ride or the horse they were riding on. It was hot outside and she would much rather be inside with her dolls.

Piper could see the castle gates opening and she frowned. Why couldn't they stay _home _this summer? Piper's father patted her shoulder like he could tell she didn't want to be there. Above them, someone blew a horn and she could now see a woman and a boy a little ways in front of them.

The horse they were riding stopped, and Piper's father slid off, saying his hellos to the woman. He turned his attention to the blonde headed boy next to her. He was frowning.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" he asked dramatically. "Young Prince Jason?"

Jason just blinked. His mother spread her arms out, smiling wide. "Welcome to our kingdom, King Tristan."

Tristan smiled at her, an understanding going through their look and he reached up a little, pulling Piper from the horse. She looked curiously at the people as she smoothed her dress down.

"And you too, young Princess," she said to Piper, her blue eyes twinkling. Piper shied away. Her father gave her a kind look and he urged her forward with his hands. She reluctantly moved forward.

Jason's mother pushed him forward a little but he didn't move. "Jason," she said, her eyes telling him what he was doing was rude.

"Mother," he sighed.

"Jason, go," she responded. He walked forward, throwing his mother a look of pure distaste. The two children met in the middle. Piper's hips were pushed forward with her arms behind her and she looked at him curiously, waiting.

"Hello Princess Piper, I'm very pleased to meet you," he said begrudgingly, obviously _not _pleased to meet her.

"Please to meet you, Prince Jason." Piper leaned forward in a curtsey but Jason immediately turned and rushed back to his mother. She quickly turned him around and he came walking back, hunching over. He took her hand, scowling at her. Her mouth turned to the side at his rudeness. She did not like him. He kissed her hand and immediately pulled away, cringing.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. She raised her fists like she wasn't afraid to fight and Jason jumped a little in surprise. He couldn't believe he would have to spend the entire summer with her. She probably didn't like anything he liked, so how were they supposed to get along?

They both turned back to their parents, but their looks make then spin back towards each other.

"So happy you could come," he said.

"So happy to be here," Piper replied, glaring at him.

Both of them could tell the summer was going to be terrible.

* * *

_(It's short, I know) Okay, so please tell me what you think! I really appreciate reviews, follows, and favorites! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
